


From Earth to Middle Earth

by Novary



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Middle Earth, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novary/pseuds/Novary
Summary: Just something I started writing a long time ago. Its probably cringy and stuff, Idk, but it's about a young/teen reader who fell to middle earth and encountered Thorin's Company. If people like it I might continue it, or write other stuff.
Relationships: Thorin's Company/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The dwarves eyed you warily. And, well, you couldn't blame them. They saw you fall from the sky and hit the ground from out of nowhere, which was quite painful. Of course they didn't see you as a threat, for you were only a child in their eyes, but that didn't change the fact that they were unsettled by the whole occurrence. They decided to take you with them since you had no chance of surviving on your own, which you were thankful for even though you were extremely nervous.

Their leader, or what you assumed to be their leader, immediately took a disliking to you. He couldn't argue with the idea of taking you with them, it would be immoral, but he knew you would slow them down. You assumed his name was Thorin, since that's what the others called him. He seemed grumpy, and his blue eyes had a certain chill to them, but you tried to ignore him as much as you could. The others were much more welcoming, and you found yourself befriending a pair of dwarves named Fili and Kili, who were brothers. You discovered that the rest of the dwarves whose names rhymed were brothers, which was weird, as it would be easy to mix them up.

One of the dwarves was not like the others, though. He was shorter, and his feet were… well, they were huge! He wasn't wearing any shoes, which must be dangerous, not to mention painful. And it wasn't until the group set up camp for the night that you were able to question him about it. He introduced himself as Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, and informed you that he was a hobbit, something you had never heard before. You found him endearing, as he was much smaller than you, like a child, but you were pretty certain he was much older than you. It was weird being the youngest among the group, but being the tallest. It made you feel less nervous about being with these strangers, as you were pretty sure you could defend yourself if any of them were to try to hurt you.

Finally you were able to sleep, maybe not as comfortably as you would back at home, but it was still better than nothing. Fill offered you his bedroll which you refused at first, but he had insisted, so you took it. As sleep overtook you, you were thankful for that.

_______________________

“(Y/N, wake up! We're about to move out!” said a voice from beside you, and you slowly opened your eyes, groaning. 

It was Kili, the darker haired brother, hovering over you.

“I'm awake, I'm awake,” you mumbled lazily, sitting up and rubbing your eyes. You looked around and saw that everyone was already awake -- probably had been for a while, and you wondered why Kill didn't wake you earlier. You grumbled, annoyed, and began to pack up Fili's bedroll.

Kili noticed your annoyance and frowned. “Is everything alright?” he asked. “Fill and I thought you should have some extra sleep, since you're young and all. I hope you don't mind-”

“Don't treat me like an incompetent child. I may be young, but I don't need to be babied, especially not by a bunch of midgets,” you snapped back without thinking. Kili was taken aback by your outlash, and his facial expression turned to one of confusion. You would be lying if you said you didn't feel guilty, but you weren't going to take back your words. After all, you meant what you said, even if it was a bit rude.

Once you finished packing up Fili's bedroll, you stood up, facing Kili, and handed him the thing. You were expecting Kili to say something, but he just walked away without a word. Well, he could act like a child then if he wanted to. You grumbled once more and made your way over to the company. Bilbo and the dwarves gave you a friendly smile, and Thorin tried to hide his scowl. Jeez, was he always grumpy? I guess it didn't matter to you anyway, since you were going to leave these people as soon as you got the chance.

“We should arrive in Rivendell by nightfall,” Thorin announced, addressing the company, then he looked to you with distaste. “We leave the child with the elves.”

You couldn't stop yourself from lashing out again at his words, and you made your snarky remark. “I don't want to be here any more than you want me to, fucking asshole. You could at least call me by my name,” you spat.

The company looked to you in surprise, and Bilbo gasped at your vulgarness. Thorin, however, suddenly appeared in front of you, and you squeaked and jumped back. Although the man was shorter than you, he was still very intimidating. The dwarf grabbed your jaw and pulled you forward. His grip hurt, and you tried to escape it, but it was impossible.

“How dare a child use such language, especially to me,” he growled, and tightened his grip. You whimpered. “Do you not know to whom you speak? I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain. You'd do well to show me more respect.”

You didn't realize you were shaking until Thorin let go of you. “I'm sorry,” you said, but your voice was so quiet it was almost impossible to hear. Thorin growled again, and stomped off towards his pony, mounting it. The rest of the company followed suit. You didn't have your own pony or horse, so you made your way over to Gandalf.

“Can I ride with you?” you asked Gandalf, playing with your hands nervously. He nodded and helped you climb onto his horse. After everyone was settled, you headed out towards Rivendell.

_________________________

You arrived in Rivendell a little bit after sunset, and Lord Elrond welcomed you and the dwarves with open arms. Finally, you could leave the company and its nasty leader, and you wasted no time in doing so.

As soon as you dismounted Gandalf's horse, you made your way up to the balcony, without so much as a glance towards the dwarves. You didn't say goodbye, or thank you, you just… left. None of them seemed to notice anyway, so you supposed it didn't matter. You rested your arms on the ledge and looked out into the distance. This place --- this world was beautiful. You couldn't deny that. Even though Rivendell was one of the safest places, or so you've been told, you couldn't help but feel anxious and afraid. You didn't know anyone in this world, you couldn't go to anyone for help or comfort, you were all on your own and that scared you. What if there was no way to get back to your world?

You couldn't stop the tears that began to form in your eyes and run down your cheeks, and you couldn't hold back the lump in your throat anymore. You began to sob, and you hoped nobody would hear you.

“Ahem,” said a voice from behind you. You jumped a bit, startled, and then quickly wiped the tears from your face. 

When you turned around, you saw the hobbit standing there, the one from Thorin's company. His forehead was wrinkled with concern, and he held his hands behind his back nervously.

“What is it?” you asked softly, voice weak from crying.

“You left very suddenly and I wanted to check up on you. Are you alright?” The hobbit asked, making his way closer to you.

Despite your emotional state, you couldn't help but let out a small smile. The little hobbit cared about you, and that made you feel a bit better. You cleared your throat and nodded. “I'm fine. Thank you, err… I didn't think anyone would notice my absence. I'm sorry for leaving so soon. I just didn't think any of you would want me around any longer.”

Bilbo sighed and wrinkled his nose. “Thorin acted the same way towards me at first. He is very stubborn, but I'm sure he'll come around. You are a child after all, and it's not your fault that you fell into our world. If it makes you feel any better, Fili and Kili were asking for you. They seem to enjoy your company, and so do I.”

Your face lit up and the sound of Fili's and Kili's name. They were asking for you? They wanted to see you? You weren't expecting that, especially since you and Kili didn't end on the greatest of terms. 

You muttered a quick “thank you” to Bilbo and took off towards the company, who were all seated around a large table. They were laughing and joking with each other, something which lifted your mood. You sat in one of the empty seats beside Kili, hoping he wouldn't mind.

“(Y/n)?” Kili asked, causing the company to stop what they were doing and look at you. Thorin didn't seem pleased. In fact, he looked pissed.

“Oh, uh, sorry for interrupting,” you began, addressing the whole company. “I hope you don't mind if I join you for supper.”

Thorin spoke first, and stared you down. “Have you spoken with Lord Elrond? He will provide you with food, drink, and a place to stay.”

You weren't sure if Thorin meant it that way, but it certainly sounded like it. You swallowed the lump in your throat, realizing your mistake. Thorin didn't want you here, none of the dwarves did. You were just a burden to them, an annoying child. They were the first people you saw when you landed in middle earth. They took you in and kept you alive, and you were grateful for that, but you have overstayed your welcome. They had better things to do than care for you.

“Sorry, I forgot. I'll do that right now,” you said, and stood up from your chair. You were about to walk away until a hand gripped your arm, Kili's hand.

“Come back and join us, alright?” Kili asked, staring up at you.

You didn't know what to say. You looked to Thorin and saw that he was glaring daggers at you. “I don't think that's such a good idea,” you told Kili, returning your gaze to him. “I would hate to intrude on your quest to reclaim Erebor-”

“How do you know about our quest, child?!” Thorin shouted, interrupting you. Kili furrowed his brow in confusion as you opened and closed your mouth a few times, unable to form words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thorin and you start to get on each other's nerves during dinner, Kili tries to calm you down. Will you both be able to swallow your pride and get along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the reader's personality might've changed a bit. I'm sorry if it seems a little inconsistent, but it had to be done! Also yes it's been a month, I'm sorry, I wasn't sure where to go with this story, but now I do. Enjoy!

Letting out a small cough, you cleared your throat, approaching the situation anew. You had to think of something, and quick. There was no way he would believe the tale of "Oh, you know… just read it in a book or whatever." The more time you took to respond, the angrier he became, and it was only a matter of time before he--

"Are you going to answer me?!" Thorin boomed. He slammed his fists on the table, silverware launching into the air before loudly crashing to the floor. You winced. The room immediately fell silent. The only sound remaining was the faint remnants of Thorin's wrath echoing through the elven halls… but it too faded. It took a moment for the future dwarf king to notice the impropriety of his outburst. And once he did, his expression changed from anger to something akin to shame or embarrassment. It amused you to see a dwarf as noble as himself shrink back into his chair like a scared child. Perhaps he wasn't as tough as you thought him to be. If anything, he reminded you of yourself in a way. It was intriguing.

"Sorry." The apology fell from your mouth involuntary, like it was hardwired into your brain to apologize in moments such as these. Thorin hummed in acknowledgement, albeit grumpily. His tone suggested that he was still curious as to how you knew about their journey, but you decided to ignore it. At that moment, Kili suddenly got up from his chair beside you and gently tapped your shoulder. He nodded his head in the direction of the hallway, to which you knew immediately what he was asking. The rest of the company watched silently as the two of you excused yourselves from dinner and shuffled down the hall. As soon as you were far enough away so that the rest could not hear, Kili spoke.

"I know you're far away from home," the young dwarf whispered. His eyes showed you pity and a gentle hand gripped your shoulder in a futile attempt to comfort you. You appreciated the friendly gesture, but it did nothing to ease your anxiety, nor your pain. He was really trying, though. Kili's brow was furrowed in concern, big brown hues radiating feelings of warmth despite how cold and lonely you felt in that moment, and you wondered how he could care so much for someone he'd known for so little. Perhaps these dwarves weren't as bad as you thought they were. Perhaps these dwarves would help you find your way back home, and just maybe… maybe you would help them find their way back home too. 

"Listen, Y/N," Kili continued, snapping you out of your thoughts, "I know Thorin is… hard to understand, but he means well. He wouldn't let a young girl like you die." His words were honest, there was no doubting that, but part of you still wanted to believe that Thorin was this mean, grumpy, old dwarf whose sole purpose in life was to frustrate you. Which was ridiculous and most definitely untrue, but your youthful mind often tended to think of dumb and rash things so you could avoid being blamed for your own feelings. Yes, it was Thorin's fault you were angry. Thorin made you angry because of his stupid dwarf face and stupid dwarf attitude, and it was definitely not because you fell into this world unknowingly and unwillingly without any means of protection. Not at all.

"I understand," you said. The words came out flat, void of any emotion, but you knew you were feeling many at the time. You stared down at Kili with blinking eyes, saying nothing more after that.

The young dwarf seemed to accept your empty but honest response, as nothing more left his lips except for a gentle hum of acknowledgment, and he slipped you a small smile. Taking your hand in his, he led you back to the rest of the company so that maybe you would take his words into consideration and see Thorin in a new light.

The dwarves were surprisingly silent when you returned, every one of them peeping up at you from where they sat at the large elven table. Except for Bilbo, who was staring nervously at the floor beneath his feet. Poor hobbit. Your gaze flicked upwards and you spared a glance at the future dwarf king, just to see. He was quite the sight to behold; puss as sour as ever, cold eyes following your fragile form as you begrudgingly rounded the table. Thorin looked as if he were to pounce at any moment. It did not scare you. In fact, you even tilted your chin in defiance as Kili pulled out a chair and motioned for you to take a seat. If what Kili said before was the truth, then Thorin would not deny you the help you needed. Perhaps a trade of assistance was ready to be had, for the thought of helping him and the others wasn't exactly distasteful.

"Thorin," you said, breaking the silence. You sat yourself down, giving a curt nod to Kili.

Thorin's eyes, never having left you, held their gaze. It was intense, but you stood your ground.

"I've a proposition," you spoke like royalty, hoping it would get the stubborn dwarf to listen better. Fight fire with fire, you know? "Maybe… maybe you could help me find my way back home, and in return I would help you retake yours!" Your tone raised in pitch without your damned permission, almost like a squeak, and you silently cursed yourself.

Thorin's eyebrow raised at the sudden nervous hitch of your voice. Fuck, here it comes, you thought. Nothing came except for a low baritone grumble from the man's chest, and a scoff. "I doubt a little human girl like you would survive the journey to Erebor," he said evenly. "Even if you did, you'd be no help to us. What makes you think I would except your offer?"

His gaze bore into you, regal and expecting. He wasn't so different from Thranduil in moments like these. Kings were all the same, dwarf or not, and you knew you had to respond smartly. 

"I know archery," you admitted. It wasn't a lie. You had joined an archery club a few years back, having even gone bow hunting with your grandpa a few times. You were quite the shot, if you were being honest. "I've been hunting a few times, though I think that's different from killing an orc, but I swear I can shoot a bow."

"Well, that already makes you more useful than our burglar." Thorin let out an unexpected chuckle, turning to the rest of the company as his belly shook from the force of his sudden guffaw. The others joined in, and the hearty laughter being shared lifted the mood a bit. After a while, Thorin cleared his throat and returned his attention to you. He looked at you differently this time, his eyes almost kind in a way. Perhaps you had finally gotten through to him.


End file.
